Training Under the Sun
by Alsheon
Summary: Involving the 39th generation! Ch1: they should know better than to leave (dumped) their students to Sun. Ch2: Storm Knight's tip. Shuis is in a dillema, Storm is having fun and Sun is an innocent fall victim. Ch3: Sun & Storm in a mission to discover the terrorizing kidnappers. One should be the bait and dressed up as girls. It's Storm. But why Sun is the one being tied down?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my youngest one, just created today at school as I got the idea not long before that. Now u guys probably question me, why did I update this when I could update my other series story that you guys are waiting for... Well, I'm in the mood to write this. And not exactly in the mood to write the other stories... Bus seriously don't suspect me. And don't give up on me, I did write my other stories' continuation.**

 **Probably around this month... Dude, the day when my student's report card got onto my my hand is not so long and sad to tell u guys I don't believe it would be a satisfaction. It's just too hard to concentrate as I always find my mind wandered off no matter how hard i tried. And many of my teachers like to abandon their class, and their teaching method is... So lousy, I mean seriously, have u ever encountered a teacher who is only reading the book in front of the class carelessly and then be done with that? Whenever we asked questions she would gave us a circling rounding and confusing answer that not resolve our questions at all instead making us go 'what the hell I don't understand her, but let's just nod my head and go with it'.**

 **We got assigned to search the theory ourselves, but they didn't specify which one we should paid extra attention to, I mean not everyone born with Grisia's brain y'know? I would love to if I could.**

 **And then there's our head of departement now seems to hate us and don't care about us at all. And the chemistry's teacher method of teachi left me gawking at the whiteboard, clueless about what has to do. The physics is no any better as the original teacher is on maternity leave and the subtitute is a college student and completely still in training and incapable adding to that we're so much left behind as the original teacher's leave actually gone for 2 months before the subtitute arrive.**

 **The maths is a bit better, but I can't remember anything at all in exam... Getting bottom line avarange would be and easy go out. And the Hand Made Art teacher is just too unreasonable.**

 **My mentallity is one of thus which like to search for a reason at any problem I face to console me and make me a bit better but I know about mentallity problems too much and aware of my condition of blaming everything around me and I know it's not entirely healthy but hey, Human is a creature who always tried to see a flaw and blame the others. Sigh... Why do I even tell this to u guys? It must be boring isn't it? After all there are so much people facing much worse condition than I am, and here I am typing this all in a moment of sentimentallity. Damn, did you see that? Yes, my mental defense is up again huuuh.**

 **EXCUSE THE GRAMMAR MISTAKE**

* * *

To Train under the Sun:

Twelve Holy Knights in training, the future 39th generation, stood there vexedly looking as proper as they could. Today, their teachers surprising cancel their respective classes telling them that they have a mixed class with the current Sun Knight. Having been four years in training not even once the Sun Knight teached a joint training and the others current Holy Knights have all teach them at least twice one after another. For once, Judgement and Hell Knight teached them a swordmanship joined class. Storm Knight lead their running regiment etc etc.

But not even once the Sun Knight teached them, so it make them to be expectant. Everyone expect something... Whether it' something good or bad. Elaro, on the other hand, expects the worst.

Sound of footsteps drew their attention to the graceful approeachibg figure. The current Sun Knight entered the secluded training field. This place's not only secluded but also has a lot tree shades. Elaro took time to silently applauded his teacher, maybe he could use this place to train later on, after all it's much more efficient than to waiting until evening or cloudy to train outside.

Gracefully stopped in front of them, Grisia gave them his gentle bright smile.

.

As for Sun, he never wanted to teach this joint class whatsoever in the first place... He's a busy person! Everything that's more important needs his attends! (Like his winery for example). But nooooo! His peers just had to ganging up on him, forcing him to teach these squires that always gave him a heartache whenever he saw them stood beside the nineteen years old Elaro.

Their existence repeatedly reminding Sun of how longer he would get to retire. He just wants to retire soon, seeing Elaro already looks mature and capable enough. Then gone to make a new identity, building a massive bar, putting his 'Wine Brewing' skill to make money, demanded much fund from Awaitsun to make it work out (He's _still_ the Demon King after all), and flirts with every hot figured girls who come to his bar, and for final touch, have every of his brothers to live with him in the third floor of his bar where he would live and hold his private life. But ofc, the dream is looking so far now... Sob.

And what of teaching a joined class anyway? His comrades always let him slide off, seeing he already cultivate Elaro to be a good and responsible man he is, despite Sun's many headache-inducing traits. But, recently they come over to him, while he's drinking a cup of tea (that's actually wine) in the inner garden calmly, and demanding him to teach a joined class.

Apparently they deemed that his daily life is too leisurely. And of course Sun immadieately retalliate. The king's absolute requests are too much! He had to spent at least a day to form a plan (never mind that actually 33% of the day is to sleep, and the other 50% is to drink his sorrow away.).

Adair couldn't lead the entire platoons himself, he's still occasionally come to ask some questions and plans.

His wine also couldn't brew themselves, moreover who ask them to come and steal some his precious wine?.

He also had many other shady matters to attend. Adding to that he's still teached Elaro everyday... Alright, every other days. Now they forced him to teach these squires in one go?

Elaro couldn't even fell down gracefully yet... In fact his falling manner is extremely ugly that Sun almost want to disown him at the first sight. Extremely unsightly!

Sun pushed him off of a twelve steps stairs a few days ago to see how much improvement he got after three years since he started to learn this 'Falling Gracefully' skill. The result is extremely embrassing. There are only twelve steps! Yet, he fell down so ungracefully. In an instant Sun actually understand his teacher feeling when he was teaching him swordmanship. He just wants to strolled out and grab a random passerby then pushed them off of the stairs and then screaming at Elaro: "See this person could fell even more gracefully than you! And he/she fell down face first! Now tell me how _you_ couldn't fell down as graceful as they are!?". His falling manner actually so ungraceful that Sun had no doubt that if his teacher, the former Knight Captain Sun sees it, he would beat up Elaro for his ungracefulness then beat Sun up for being a useless teacher.

.

Sun scanned the squirts' faces one by one, appraising their good look. The church's future would be stable alright, though he can't really _'see'_.

"Teacher Sun! What would we learn from you today?" Young Blaze asked, trying hard to act like every bit of Blaze Knight he is. Grisia's face get even brighter.

"Good question, young one" he stated and pulled out a chair out of nowhere then proceed to sits on it, he put his one leg on top the other gracefully

"Sit children" Sun motioned gently. The in training slowly sit down, putting their weapons on their laps.

"Sun will teach no practice but theory." Sun stated normally and they nodded

"Though maybe I could give you a training regiment later on. Let's just see the condition." Sun murmured absently.

"Alright..." ... To be honest it was all so sudden that Sun prepare nothing at all to teach to these little ones...

"Humm,.. Ah, first let's talk about Undead, our Church of God-"

"Sir Sun Knight, do we gonna learn a very basic things" Hungri huffed unhappily.

"Hungri." Elaro warned and Hungri glared at him in turn.

Sun turned to Hungri, his expression turn complex... After all he indeed felt a little bad for naming the child "Hungri" what the hell? It was also originate from his extreme hunger too (meaning it's also partially everyone's fault for not feeding him properly) adding to that girly name, Hungri's face also girly... No, he wasn't sympathizing because he was also the same, what are you looking at? His face is masculine! His name is also masculine! No! He wasn't denying anything.

In turn at being stared at, Hungri stared back at the blonde man coldly, but the longer he stared he realized that the Sun Knight's line of stare is slightly off and unfocused, in fact the longer he stares back to more Hungri feels like staring at a blind man. Hungri blinked, flabbergasted at his own thought, by that time Sun already retracted his gaze and he suddenly got an idea.

He smiled dazzlingly at the little guys, some instantly squinting their eyes. "Right. Young Judgement is right, it would be boring!" he volunteerely agree.

"How about we talked about you teachers now, hum?" he smiled gently toward them like they were all a precious jewels and his own sons. But Elaro know better, he started to expect worse than worst. All children perked up.

Sun turned his line of eyes to Judge, after all he's the one who gave the name as a set of ridiculous names that originate from Judgement's absent. "Young Earth, do you know your teacher's likes and dislikes?"

Judge blinked, "um,... Teacher likes teas... And Teacher seems to have a good amount of sweets in his room and he also has many hankerchiefs. So I guess he likes them as well" Judge answered earnestly. He honestly don't know why Teacher Sun asked this.

"Good. Do you know that at least once or twice a week he always help a damsel who loses her hankerchief?" Sun inquired more.

Judge's eyes litted up as he knew the answer, "Yes." he nodded eagerly.

"And he also likes to invite them to his room, no?"

"Yes."

"Teacher Sun will tell you something, whenever you saw him doing that, _interrupt_ them, either when it's when he talk to the girl or when they're in his room, try to drive the girl's away." Sun instructed in hushed tone.

Judge's expression turned awkward, "I've done that once accidentally... Teacher didn't like it at all and told me to not do that again..." Judge answered hesitantly.

Sun silenced him with a cheerful smile, "Nonsense, your teacher is actually happy! He likes to be disturbed at that. He's just being dishonest to himself. You all know the Moon Knight right? Naturally you know his eccentric trait of being dishonest to himself, right? That's being said, Sun thinks brother Moon's trait actually rubbing off on brother Earth. Which is making sense as the Earth and the Moon names had some kind of chemistry" Sun explained cheerfully. He's not fully lying though, If Earth dislikes to be interrupted so much, he wouldn't be so adamant in refusing Sun's small favors, after all if he did Sun's small favors Sun wouldn't interrupt him anymore, but no he didn't. That's the proof of Earth's likes to be interrupted. Or so Sun likes to think.

"Really?" Judge perked up.

"Yes." Sun nodded.

"And hm... Young Cloud?" Sun called out and a boy jumped slightly.

Grisia turned at him, "Have you mastered the Cloud steps?" Sun inquired.

Young Cloud shooks his head slowly, "No... Teacher hardly give me improvement class and it's hard to find him." he fiddled with his fingers.

Sun's eyes twitched subtly ' _Seriously dee-dee, who's the slacker now?'_

"Wait, I see... The former Knight Captain Cloud also teached him that way. One or two demonstration then gone to the banyan tree for a drink." Sun mumbled and sweatdropped, still manage to look graceful.

"And brother Cloud has always been a fast learner" Sun mumbled out loud. Then smiled down at the little cloud, at least this one doesn't hissing about his brightness.

"Young Cloud Knight, here's a tip. Whenever your teacher appeared (materialized) don't let your eyes wandered off, focus on him solely, and if he walked tried to keep up with him using the Cloud Step, do it everytime, if you could follow him without him realizing it, it would be even better! If you lost him in a corridorc check if there's any cupboards or cabinets in the corridor, if there is, open them all to find him. If there isn't any of them then, open the curtains. Also if there's any drawers open them all too, your teacher's never been picky anymore since a few years ago." Sun explained patiently, using his pointer finger to gesture at a few things.

Young Cloud listened at him carefully and attentively before nodded with a smile "Thank you Teacher Sun!" He murmured audibly.

"Of course! If you can't find your teacher for the day, you could always switch it to other Holy Knight Captains with the exception of me. Because I'm the one who give you the tips, understand? And with your current skill of Cloud Step you can't follow me without me discovering you, in fact the only one who could follow me without being discovered probably only your teacher alone, the current Cloud Knight." Sun convinced. The Young Cloud nodded again.

 _'Good, he's also a pushover.'_ Sun smiled.

Sun turned to everyone once more, trying to search something. "Young Storm?" Where's Awaitsun's son?.

"Yes, Teacher Sun?" Shuis held up his hand from his position beside Elaro. Ah, silly him, of course he's gonna be beside Elaro

"Try to run around me once." Sun instructed. Shuis stood up and run around Sun once less than a second. Sun blinked.

"Good, slightly a bit faster then brother Storm when he was your age. Astounding." Sun praised. Even so, It's still a bit of bottom line as Storm started to be a Holy Knight in Training when he was ten and Shuis started when he was seven. The training time is at Shuis' advantage by three years, but he's only slightly faster. But then again Storm is in his generation of prodigy.

Shuis nodded solemnly and sit down looking a bit thoughtful, he's happy he's actually faster than his teacher when he was his age, but in the other hand he knew his advantage and a bit dissatisfied.

"From now on I want you to double up you running regiment. And additionally, whenever you entered your teacher room ran as fast as you can to explore the room a bit then stop in front of your teacher." Sun instructed.

"Why, Teacher Sun?" Shuis inquired sceptically.

"Because only your teacher who can grade you accurately in term of speeds" Sun explained earnestly.

Shuis actually wanted to refuse at first but when he heard the last sentence, he relaxed and nodded obediently, ' _Big Brother Elaro's teacher is really suited to be Big Bro's Teacher'_

While Sun inwardly laughing maniacally ' _Storm would never be mad at you. So ran in there and mess his paperworks with your running speed!'_ Sun cackled inwardly. Who told Storm to sent two metres tall worth of documents into his room anyways?.

Elaro already facepalmed at the side, in a manner of someone who wants to cried yet no tears come out.

"And Young Judgement, you know your teacher-' and without everybody knowing it, Sun already create a little army of revenge on them. And for the next several days or maybe months or perhaps years. The other Holy Knight Captains of 38th generation taste his sweet revenge and they would eternally regret that decision they made to get themselves a bit vacation.

Aftermath, Sun doesn't have to teach a joint class anymore. In fact he's banned from it. The little in trainings are left questioning on why the dazzling Sun Knight is banned from teaching them when he's actually done it pretty nicely?


	2. Chapter 2

**I decide to make this a multi chapter consisting ficlets about the training days of 39th generation with their teachers the strongest Twelve Holy Knights. Yes!**

 **EXCUSE THE TYPOS AND GRAMMAR MISTAKE**

* * *

Storm Knight's Parade tip: Shuis' dillema.

Shuis glared again at the passing clerics, who in turn giggled away while gushing on how handsome he is, though so cold.

"You really need to make up that winks of yours, child." Storm stated a bit tirefuly. Shuis huffed and slashed his training sword through the air half heartedly.

"Teacher Storm, it's all fine doesn't it? My teacher already make it obvious that Shuis is good enough, right?" Elaro jumped into the conversation with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, but he still need to make it up" Storm sighed. The Storm Knight winked not glared.

"What if you all had to do a parade? It would be really hard to make a glare for a wink." Storm explained seriously. Shuis scowled and averted his teacher's eyes.

"Which is reminding me. Have I teach you 'Tip of Parade for Storm Knight'?" Storm realized and suddenly asked. All boys in the speed and agility joint class stopped and watched the Storm Knight in interest

"No, teacher. You haven't" Shuis furrowed his brows and failed to remember anything sort.

"Oh my... I've forgotten about that, then." Storm mumbled in desbelief to himself. He quickly turned to the rest of children and with urgent voice he asks, "Kids, had your teachers teach you the 'Tip of Parade' chapter yet?!". Elaro nodded whilst the rest shook their heads.

Storm smiled, "Aha, aside from Sun everyone also hadn't teach that yet. I'm not he only one who forgot then." Stom said triumphantly.

"Teacher Storm, what is that 'Tip of Parade' chapter?" Valica held up his hand and asked.

"As like the tittle said. It's a tip for parade, ask your own teachers for details. Every Holy Knights has different tip." Storm explained lightly. And the kids aah-ed nodding all the while.

"Child, I'll teach you how to owe the entire parade with just one hundred winks." Stom smiled down to his fourteen years old student. Shuis' eyes litted up a bit.

"In fact if you want it, you could owe the entire parade with just less than fifty winks" Storm added teasingly. Shuis' eyes litted up even more as he nodded eagerly.

"I want to learn it teacher!" he declared with full of spirits, after all who knows how many ladies in a parade?

"Teacher Storm, I want to see!" Judge jumping in his place, eager and curious to see. The others also watched Storm in interest.

Storm turned to the boys and putting up a troubled face, "No way, didn't I tell it already? Every Holy Knights has different tip! This is a Storm Knight's tip." Storm brushed them off carelessly with his Storm Knight facade.

"It must be a dirty tip then." Fey snorted, pushing up his monocle in extremely conceited way.

"Hey!" Storm blushed.

"Brother Storm!" suddenly a gentle calming and soft voice called out. They snapped their attention toward the source to see the ever handsome, bright and youthful Sun Knight walked through the Training Ground's enterance gracefully.

Storm suddenly smirked, "I take it back, maybe you guys could see this tip as well." The boys glanced at him in bewilderment. Storm craned his neck to see Shuis، "Watch closely child." Storm winked at him and Shuis nodded solemnly.

"Brother Storm." Sun smiled gently, charming everyone in the vicinity save for Elaro and Storm, as he continue approaching. Storm waved carelessly at him with his Storm Knight facade and walked up to him casually meeting him halfway.

"Before the benevolence radiance of the the God Of Light. Sun sought you here-" Sun started.

"Ssshh~" Storm suddenly put his index finger over Sun's lips, stopping him for babbling his God Of Light nonsenses. Sun blinked at him in bewilderment.

In a swift natural movement, Storm moved his face closer to Sun's youthful face and brushed some of Sun's bangs away delicately before slowly slid his palm down and tucked a strand of Sun's hair behind his ear, tracing Sun's flawlessly white and soft cheek in the process. Sun delicately fluttered his eyes at the tingling sensations Storm left in his wake, adding more beauty at the action. Storm exhaled softly and gave Sun an extremely gentle & fond smile.

*SQUEEAAALS!* A deafening sounds filled the air.

"KYAAAA~~!"

"Aakh~!"

"My life's complete!"

"Oh my God Of Light!"

"Bless us!"

"Such a divine scene! Even if I die now, I would laugh in my death!"

Every clerics in the vicinity squealed their voices and hearts dry. Originally they were there to watch those young handsome Twelve Holy Knights in training with the current Storm Knight to pass the time. Yet, they actually gifted and have a fortune to see such a delicious scene. Several clerics fainted in the spot with satisfied smile for they couldn't hold on their consciousness after seeing the divine scene. Whilst the rests are still caught up in their squealing and fangirling.

Storm beamed down at Sun, who has his eyes wide in realization, and pulled away to face the students who all had their jaws hanging wide open in shock, even the usual sarcastic Fey found his tongue tied. And the squals still hasn't died out yet.

"B...Brother Storm..." Sun trailled off, his eyes twitching subtly, his smile froze in his face.

Storm smiled, "What do you need Sun?" he asked casually, scratching his neck as he grinned boyishly. He's actually smirking smugly inside. Even so Grisia Sun is truly fitting for his tittle as the most perfect Sun Knight as he gave a gentle docile smile and shooks his head with a delicate motion, like a submissive wife telling her husband that 'There's no problem', before turn on his heel gracefully and leave with a subtle hurried steps. Elaro and Storm could detect a silent rage and shakes in those steps.

Storm still maintaining his boyish smile as he watching Sun's leaving. The golden haired man would no doubt seeks revenge. But Storm already prepared himself, he already slept for 8 hours for these three days after Elaro forced his teacher to correct his own document and reduced Storm's workload by many. He would brace himself if Sun decides to dump his entire paperworks on him again. It's worth it.

Storm turned to his student, "How's it child? You understand what to do right?" Storm asked in cheery voice, he's in a really good mood now. Shuis snapped out of his stupor and blushed furiously, he never have been this flustered in his entire life!

The image of the perfect and youthful Sun Knight, who could pass up as Elaro's brother in look, and his own teacher the Storm Knight, who already in his thirty but still retain his handsomeness greatly is actually rather... Tempting. Oh god, was that one of the legendary 'Sinful occurance that is just too beautiful to resist.' that the Earth Knight explained to them 3 weeks ago!? That image is just... Wrong and too... Sinful(?) for underage like Shuis (and the rest save for Elaro) but... For a second Shuis actually contemplating the Sun Knight to be his mother in name there...

A snap of fingers brought Shuis back down the earth, "Child, you've seen it right? That's the tip. Just do that to own the entire parade." Storm finished his tutoring.

"I-I shall do that?!" Shuis questioned to no one and quickly threw a glance towards Elaro who flinched and gulped under Shuis's stares.

Elaro took a step back and darted his gaze everywhere, "Um, I need to chase after my mother- er... Teacher, yes. Sir Storm Knight, please excuse me." Elaro excused and hurried to chase after his beloved dear teacher.

Storm watched Elaro's leaving blankly, "Child, if you want to do the tip just make sure your Sun Knight is clueless about your intention." Storm added as an afterthought. He turned towards the group of teens, who are still in their early puberty. They still blushing furiously as Storm open his mouth.

"Alright, that's all for today's speed and agility joint class. You may disperse and report back to your respective teachers." Storm instructed before turned on his heel and whistled away in an extremely good mood for succeding in trolling Sun.

...

"Ugh, my face won't stop burning..." Judge is the first to break the silence as he rubbed his cheeks in flustered manner.

"Sigh, I knew it! There's just always this chemistry between them!" Fey blurted out while readjusting his monocle elegantly, cheeks still burning red.

"I'm envying you Shuis, so how long they have been... Y'know?" Youg gestured awkwardly, truly lost his grasp over Blaze's personality there.

Shuis spurted out while everyone turned their gazes toward Shuis in envy. While Valica more jealous than everyone. Shuis lowered his head and his cheeks felt hot again, though not as hot as earlier. "To be honest, I don't know." He mumbled solemnly as he furrowed his brows. Does this mean he and Elaro are officially brothers in name?

"You know what? To be honest now, I'm kinda afraid and expectant to ask my teacher about the 'Tip of Parade'..." Snow voiced out in concern.

 _'True...'_ They couldn't help but agreed mentally.

* * *

 **Cut! How's it? I finished it before I slept guys! Hope you like it! Personally, I adore this chapter. Not only because of StormXSun moments (ehem! Why are you looking at me like that?!) but also because of the teens HK in trainings! I hope I don't make then too OOC! For Storm's personality, no need to be afraid he's still the same Ceo we know. It's because the training ground is an open space so he used his Storm's Lazy and flirtarious facade and when he's teasing Sun, he just thought it would be funny and he got nothing to lose really. He's not wrong though, in the end Sun only dumped his entire work to him and not daring to do more in fear the paperworks would come back to him again if something to happens.**

 **And for the next several weeks the Church is hot with topic of the Storm Knight finally make his move openly on the Sun Knight after years. Sun refuse to go out and decide to be a church hermit, and Elaro found himself couldn't go against his teacher's demand for the first time as he also couldn't fault his teacher for being an innocent bystander fall victim.**


	3. Chapter 3: Which one is the bait?

**It's been a long time since I've last in this fandom. Hehe...**

 **How are you guys? We met again! I made one for LSK again! And this time, hopefully it won't be as cringy and half-hearted like my past ones...**

 **One thing I realize after growing up is... I wrote shitty stories but with a lot of potential. It's just I was really bad at expanding it and was truly a newbie back then. I can't say I'm a master now, but certainly, I'll be better than the past.**

 **Truth be told, I seriously have so many LSK stories stack up in my books below the staircases. It's just I was very lazy and unmotivated to type it down.**

 **And then come TKA, and I moved on and become obsessed with Ye Xiu. Though I assure you, I will always love Grisia in mu heart.**

 **And then, I began to grow up. Lots of stuff happened. School. Future prospect. Low grades. They all made me stressed and anxious. My brother kept pushing me to be more of what I am, telling me that I'll regret it if I don't. I'm trying.**

 **Writing has been one of my way to relief some stress aside for praying. I wrote some LSK stuff while I'm in TKA fandom, though not as much, probably only one or two. The reason why I focused more in TKA is because I gained friends and fellow writer friends in TKA fandom, they're my lights and refreshing breeze. Always encouraging me and giving me nice review for my stories. They always support me and waited for my update.**

 **That doesn't mean I forgot you guys. It's just I lacked motivation to write for both fandoms. I can testify, even this story itself actually had been written by me two years ago. I got lazy and lacked motivation.**

 **But earlier, I re read LSK and remembered how much I love Grisia and his brothers in all but blood. Their friendship moved me. I laughed with them, cried with them, angry for them, frustrated for them, pained for them. Grisia had been my reason to completely jump into this fanfiction world. One Piece and Luffy had been the Gate, but Grisia and LSK had been the ones to pull me in deeper. And TKA is the one that made me grow.**

 **As you all may see in my TKA stories, I mainly made pairings romantical now.**

 **Yes, I grow up. From deep friendship of nakamas from One Piece. To the very deep brotherly love in LSK. To romantical love in TKA.**

 **I'll restrain some of my story for LSK fandom from completely entering the romance domain. But not closing off the chance that I may make more romance in LSK too. As you can see the Twist In Demon King's Ceremony, I made Roland and Grisia become a pairing.**

 **But this one, is not!**

* * *

In Training!: 38th Generation

Everyone knows the strongest Twelve Holy Knights.

The brothers in all but blood to the most perfect Sun Knight in history. The strongest pillars all for the sake of their beloved Sun Knight.

They had done many impressive deeds. Teaming up against the almighty Dragon which had despicably tried to overwhelm the Sun Knight, who at the time had been exhausted. They had helped the Sun Knight to kill an undying Lich. They had helped the Sun Knight to defeat the Demon King.

Officially anyways.

The brothers in all but blood part couldn't get any true. But the deeds after that are a bit... Untrue?

They became the strongest pillars not only for Sun's sakes. But also because of Sun's support. And after that... Well.

But they can't be the strongest Twelve Holy Knights with just some simply 'defeating this and that'. They're strongest, because their team work is matchless, unbeatable, flawless and impenetrable despite their varied different personalities.

But do perfect teamwork came out of nowhere?

No. They must cultivate it first.

Easy you say? Hahaha! My friend, you truly are naive.

They had been through alot as children. From the most important mission to remotely strange and then to the downright unreasonable missions, they experienced alot.

"It's not easy to be a Holy Knight, okay? If you dare to say it's easy, come forth, I'll push you first from the Church's thousand steps staircase."

"Teacher..." Elaro sighed as he gave his sinfully beautiful teacher, a look. They had started off serious, just why do the topic got twisted to that hateful staircases again? Elaro rubbed his arms slightly and shivered. He knows that it's not easy... Not becoming a Holy Knight part, but falling from the church's stairs part. Had his teacher not teleport immadiately to the bottom and instantly healed him, Elaro is pretty sure he would be with the God of Light now.

Grisia sighed and looked back to the bored-faced students in front of him.

"Aside for the falling down the stairs part-which is irrelevant to the job of being a knight, What kind of more ridiculous thing that could happen?" Fey tilted his head up, arrogance is clear on his gaze, but then again he's the future Moon Knight, so no one faulted him.

"A necromancer worked for us," Grisia answered blankly and they younglings looked at him incredulously.

"What? You guys have any complaint? Voice it up to Hell, I have no time to deal with protests," Grisia smiled brightly and gestured to Roland who was seated beside him, solemnly staring into space. The students zipped shut their mouths back.

"Many things could happen," Ceo suddenly piped up as he slammed a stack of book to a nearby desk. "Such as, for Storm Knight, you're forced to lead a rebellion army..." Ceo's face darkened at the thought.

"Umn," Grisia agreed as he took a bite of Ecilan's chocolate cookies, ignoring how the Ice Knight patted him lovingly on the head after that. "I have to gone through a lot to get him out," Grisia frowned unhappily.

"Woah! Storm Knight leading up a rebellion actually happened in the 38th generation? I thought it was a long ago thing," Valica gasped in astonishment and admiration before stopping and tossing an unhappy gaze towarda Shuis who also glared back.

"That's not something worth admiration actually," Elmairy smiled awkwardly.

*Slam!* "We were twenty at that time!" Grisia gritted his teeth.

"There, there, Sun, Image." Elmairy hurried to console the agitated Sun Knight who seemed to have gone to his memory of grudges lane.

"Or," Georgo lazily pointed at them, "You got a mission undercover to be a pair of husband and wife with your worst enemy," At the end of his sentence, Georgo snapped a glare towards Grisia who gagged out.

"AH AH! Bad memories!" Grisia covered his ears and looked away. "Damn pervert."

"It was your fault at that time!" Oh, is Teacher Earth actually blushed? Not the acting one but the real deal? The students gaped in disbelief.

"W-what h-happened?" Judge stuttered, like the good future Earth Knight he is.

"It's not only you, even I, was and, am dying to know," Ceo lamented, "But they won't give any details..." He pouted.

"Or you could be kidnapped by a stupid necromancer!" Suddenly, Chikus brazenly piped in to give his own two cents.

"Necromancer...?" Youg looked at his teacher in confusion but Chikus only looked at Grisia, smiling fondly.

"Or a fake witch who turned to be a woman who only want to vent some frustration on voodoo dolls," Elmairy smiled and Valica blanked. Teacher, it's not you right? No, no matter what, you're a man and the one who got caught was a woman but still...

"Or-" Laica started.

"Stop!" Everyone sternly stopped him who clutched his chest and bitted his lips... A tad bit too happily after being rebuked like that.

"Or, people mistake your gender," In the midst of that, suddenly a ghostly soft voice stated emotionless making the others jumped in fright.

"Cloud," Grisia, however, is unpetrubed as he motioned to the ghostly Cloud Knight to come over.

"Aaah! That makes me remember that one mission!" Chikus suddenly slammed his hands on the desk and bellowed loudly.

Georgo grinned, "Yeah! Yeah! That one! The one with Sir Storm Knight from the 37th generation!"

"That was terrifying," Elmairy expressed his anxiety for that past event.

"That was hilarious!" Georgo exclaimed at the same time, earning him a rare frown from Elmairy.

"What happened?" Elaro asked curiously.

"Classified! That's classified! Protocol #1212 addendum #11, CLASSIFIED!" Grisia gritted his teeth and glared at Georgo.

"Teacher?" Fey turned to his teacher who shrugged helplessly in the corner, twirling his whip.

"Only the Warm hearted faction knows the full story," Vival shrugged to his student.

"Sigh, that was a long time ago..." Ceo sighed distantly as he recalled that day...

That disastrous day...

"Storm! Don't you dare to flashback!" Grisia hollered, elegantly of course.

"We were still fifteen," that was still vivid in Ceo's mind.

"Ceo Storm! I swear, if you dare to flashback-"

"It was all the teachers' fault," Ceo stated solemnly.

"Well, yeah-"

"At that time," Storm stood up and walked to the window, where Chikus sat by, and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Chikus looked at Ceo strangely.

Ceo ignored Chikus and instead exhaled, "That day, the weather was like this."

"Noooo!" Grisia lamented.

* * *

That day had been pretty bright. Soft refreshing breeze occasionally blew past by, the sun is not too hot, perfect harmony. It was a very perfect day that the 37th Twelve Holy Knights had been tempted to just release their students for a day off for themselves.

Maybe, try to convince Neo, te 37th Sun Knight, to share his damn fine grape wines.

Or just simply gone for a picnic and sightseeing the Sanctuary of Light- ehem!

But of course, there's one who disagreed.

Chasel Judgement, the Judgement Knight, had called for an emergency meeting ASAP. Not to mention, he emphasized for bringing along the future 38th generation, for reason unknown.

Albeit relucant, they all gritted their teeth and dragged their students there. Kicking and screaming-in their hearts of course. Who knows what Chasel might do if they showcase it.

Holy Lights, they might as well die first rather than to know what would happen.

"Undercover mission?" Neo furrowed his brows as he stared hard at the documents Chasel had placed on the desk.

"Yes," Chasel nodded solemnly.

"But, aren't those things usually handed over to the Hell Knight's Platoon?" Fahr voiced out.

"They're currently busy with the task I assigned to them. And besides," Chasel furrowed his brows, "I don't think they'll succeed with this one."

"But-" Hayseth wanted to say something before Chasel cutted him off.

"Also, this is a very risky high-level mission that could only be handled with the captains caliber. As for the Hell Knight's Platoon... You know their captain-less situation," Chasel explained.

Make sense, since generations, God knows how much fun things the Hell knights had passed off. Hell Knight's Platoon is also like that. With their awkward position, without their official captain around, they're usually the last to get a news, they're even might only know at the same time as the normal Holy Knights...

"Girls and young women had been recently kidnapped in this area," Chasel pointed at the large red circle of the country's outskirts. "The time of the incident happened is usually past 4p.m. Young girls and women had been terrorized and afraid to leave their home now. But there are still many women got kidnapped..."

Everyone solemnly listened. What a hateful deed! To kidnap young women and girls, these people are perverts! Do they know how hard it is for them to even get laid?!

"So, I need one of you to volunteer to become a bait," Chasel solemnly stated.

*Screech* they backtracked, "Excuse me?" Eller's cold face dropped to gape at Chasel.

"Act as a bait," Chasel repeated.

"..." Silence fell hard into the converence room.

"I need someone to become a girl and goes around, baiting them." Chasel said again, this time, it's louder that it practically resounded within the room.

"Why don't you do it? You look girly enough," Neo said bluntly, giving a side glance to Chasel, but Grisia quickly tugged on his teacher's sleeve with a brilliant smile.

"What my Teacher meant is, Teacher Judgement's look is really divine that it could make the fairer gender admire you deeply," Grisia said and Lesus' lips twitched slightly.

Chasel nodded calmly, "The reason why I told you all to bring your students is to choose the bait, precisely that."

Grisia suddenly wanted to suggest what his teacher just suggested...

"So... Who is gonna do it?" Dansbert asked and everyone keep silent...

No one want to do it.

Chasel cleared his throat, "So, anyone want to volunteer?" He asked indifferently.

They all still persisted in their silence for full ten minutes, not even dare to breath too loudly, until Neo sighed and raised his hand under his comrades' incredulous eyes.

"Sun?!" Fahr exclaimed in shock.

"Have you finally realize your calling?!" Dansbert gasped.

"Oh my God! God of Light! This kind of shocking turn that always made me lose my bets!" Hayseth cursed.

"Sun, are you okay?! Still sane? We have to get him to Pope!" Lanbi yelled alarmingly.

"It's fine, I got this!" Wen declared loudly.

"Why are you pitching your arrow, Leaf?" Eller stared blankly- now his frozen expression is back.

"I'm volunteering my student, Grisia," Neo blankly stated, unpetrubed of his comrades ridiculous ruckus after he raised his hand.

Everyone immadiately sighed in relief as they settled back in their seats, all but one.

Grisia stared at his teacher wide-eyedly. His expression is the very definiton of hurtful betrayal, disbelief, incredulity, helpless realization and a bit of 'I should've known' in it. All in all, it's utterly depressing and devastating.

"No! I mean, Teacher, in the name of God of Light, your child is very much saddened and devastated at his honest inability to make teacher-" Young Grisia started his eloquent preach before Lanbi slammed his hands on the desk loudly.

"-Aah!" Lanbi hastily cutted off Grisia's would-be headache-inducing preach. "How about, Ceo do it?" Lanbi suggested with a hesitant smile.

Ceo looked at his teacher in disbelief. His expression right now could be defined as like Grisia's earlier expression. Utter betrayal, disbelief and helplessness.

"What?! Teacher!" Ceo raised his voice.

"Yes! Right, Young Storm would be a perfect!" Grisia turned to smile brilliantly towards Ceo, "Brother Young Storm, God of Light shone in everyone's hearts, regardless if it was man or woman," Grisia wisely said.

Wasn't it you who vehemently against it?! Grisia, you cunning despicable bastard! How easy of you to throw your brother under the carts! Ceo sheethed.

Chasel cleared his throat calmly as if he hadn't just seen so many betrayals in a short three minutes, "Alright, so it's decided that Storm Knight in-training would be the bait, but for addition, we have to make it more real so..."

"Me! Me! Let me be the father! I can't let my child got kidnapped!" Lanbi happily waved his hand and Chasel sighed.

"Storm will be the father," Chasel added.

"It would be good if Storm can promote the 'daughter' around like a proud father to gain more attention," Earth suggested.

"Noted!"

"Anything else?" Chasel asked.

"Bring Grisia along anyways, he might be some help," Neo instructed, Grisia smiled helplessly. Neo probably just want a day off alone without his student's (cute but annoying) catering.

"Alright! He'll be Ceo's little brother then!" Lanbi clasped his hands as he took the chance to stroke Grisia's dazzling golden hair.

"Wait, I'll go if Grisia go!" Chikus urgently volunteered before Fahr pulled him back down.

"What are you talking about? We got mission on our own," Fahr reprimanded.

"But Grisia-"

"Chikus," Fahr tried.

"I want to protect Grisia!" Chikus declared and Grisia smiled flatteredly. What a good news, a willing bodyguard!

"We don't need so many people. We'll just dispatch Cloud and his student to shadowing you guys as a reinforcement." Chasel looked at the lazily reclining Cloud Knight and his ever invisible student.

Ceo wanted to protest...

But in the end he could only sigh helplessly. Great.

* * *

"You look good in that!" Lanbi praised proudly.

Ceo rolled his eyes as he tugged on his elaborate blue dress and twirled his long black wig. Lanbi and Ceo both have black wigs on, as blue hair is too inconspicous and too connected with the image of Storm Knight.

But that doesn't make it any less humiliating.

Ceo blushed red and almost in tears as he looked at himself in mirror.

"Why are you blushing? Damn kid, that beauty in the mirror is you. No need to be so afraid!" Lanbi mistaken Ceo's blushing as Ceo's usual shyness.

"I'm afraid of my dignity won't be intact!" Ceo exclaimed furiously.

"Now, now, let's get on it," Lanbi grinned mischievously as he opened the door to see three people are already waiting outside.

"Finally ready?" Cloud grumbled in his civilian outfit before letting out a low whistle, "You look good Young Storm," the pale man smirked.

Ceo nodded, blushing. He looked at his two friends on the side. Grisia is wearing a simple long-sleeved white shirt, with a bit frills on the cuffs and collars, only Grisia could ever pulled up frills so perfectly like that. Over his head, he's using a brown hood to shield himself from the sun, but the cloak only reached his waist, so it looked casual.

Whilst Demos... Ceo wouldn't have saw him if Grisia is not currently fixing the brown cloak around the usually invisible Future Cloud Knight. His pinkish white bangs still covered half of his face, emotionless as ever, but he lets Grisia do as he pleases.

"Grisia, Demos," Ceo greeted, restraining his ashamed blush.

"Sister," Grisia smiled brilliantly, teasing. Whereas, Demos nodded faintly, holding the edge of his hood like his life depended on it.

"Enough you," Ceo gritted his teeth, "This part is supposedly yours, to begin with."

"Dear brother, Grisia apologizes if Grisia ever made you unhappy. The God of Light is benevolent and forgiving, Grisia hopes, Brother Deatheo could forgive Grisia," Grisia smiled softly.

Ceo's eyes twitched, who would even take that apologize seriously when he said the name wrongly? "It's _Ceo._ C-e-o, Ceo!" Ceo corrected.

"Sorry kid, but for the mission, your name would be Sion."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The three walked down the road with so many people bustling around. Ceo was on high guard even though he kept looking down to his... Dress-covered steps, just in case someone tried to do something inappropriate. Whilst Grisia is observantly looking around, seemingly curious.

Everytimes Grisia was out of the city, it would always be with his questionable teacher, looking around? Don't be kidding, he never even had the time to look after himself!

They all stopped at a flower shop. If you want to search for infromation about girls, then what better place would it be aside for feminine places?

"Can I help you?" The middle aged lady by the counter smiled kindly.

"Hello, lady," Lanbi winked flirtatously with a naughty smirk until Grisia nudged him from behind.

"Father, mind yourself," Grisia signaled and Lanbi just realized that he's currently not the Storm Knight.

"Oh, sorry. It's just this lady is too beautiful," Lanbi praised generously, laughing. The middle aged lady blushed and the young knights rolled their eyes.

"Ohoho, thank you sir," the lady laughed happily. They both began chatting like a pair of old friends, exchanging some stories and eventually gossips.

As expected of the Storm Knight! When it come to talking with girls, they're the fastest to fish out clues and many others!

If it was the Sun Knight, people might tossed some ducats instead! Grisia sneered, how envious!

"What a beautiful smile!" The lady suddenly gasped. Grisia looked up and Ceo bowed down shyly.

"T-thanks," Ceo said, smiling hesitantly. Lanbi's eyes brightened.

"Right! This is my beloved only daughter, my pride and joy, the apple of my eyes, Sion. Sion, the lady is named Reina," Lanbi introduced.

"You have such outstandingly beautiful children, Mr. Lanbi," Reina complimented as he looked at both Ceo and Grisia.

"Yup, isn't she beautiful? And oh, this is my son, Grisia," Lanbi also pulled the unwilling Grisia forward.

Reina's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh my... Yes, yes, such outstanding daughter and son," she smiled a bit awkwardly.

They chatted some more before Lanbi decided to buy a bouquet of colourful flowers with one silver ducat (Grisia's heart ached at the sight of a precious silver got traded with flowers) and they walked out of the shop.

"That was embrassing!" Ceo covered his whole face whilst Grisia facepalmed.

"Nonsense! That's the part of the plan. Now I already have enough information, let's promote you around the town," Lanbi patted himself and grabbed Ceo's wrist.

In the end, they walked aimlessly around, searching for additional informations and promoting Ceo around like a limited edition product.

Heck, some people even proposed already!

Ceo pitied those fools, what would they do if they found out they had kneeled down and begged a man for his hand? Embrassing.

"Looks like, the promoting plan blown up to the another level, huh?" Grisia said and Ceo jumped in surprise.

"Grisia," Ceo exhaled, "You surprised me, where have you gone to?" Ceo asked with his pitched high voice.

Grisia bites onto his apple, absorbing the juicy taste of it, it's just at that moment that Ceo noticed that Grisia has an armful of various fruits and sweets. "Some of the shops were giving me free samples, maybe because I'm handsome and all," Grisia shrugged, feeling relieved that he doesn't have to praise the God of Light for once, or else that sentence just now have to be extended for another paragraph.

"Stop wandering around, we're on mission," Ceo hissed.

"Dear sister, you're the star of this mission. I'm only but a supporting tactician," Grisia rolled his eyes and took a cupcake next.

"Still, don't wander around."

"I'm not my teacher."

"You'll never know."

"Alright, at the very least, I would trail along. I can't stand your teacher," Grisia murmured.

"Oh! And this is my other child! Grisia!" Lanbi exclaimed.

Ugh-

* * *

Something has been bugging Ceo recently...

The crossdressing boy looked down on his lap, slightly exhausted after endless publicity earlier. The sun's already setting slowly, leaving trail of beautiful orange in the sky, not sparing any heat but rather giving off peace.

Ceo blankly glanced at his teacher who is still fanning himself whilst drinking a cheap drink he just brought. Ceo looked back to his own drink, deep in thought.

He felt something is amiss...

Certainly not from Sir Cloud Knight who is drinking wine up in the tree near them. No.

Could it be... Young Cloud, Demos? No... If Demos wanted to, not even the Pope could detect him and felt something amiss.

Ceo's eyes snapped up. He looked around frantically, his green eyes scanned his surrounding. "Teacher, where is Grisia?" Ceo tugged on his teacher's sleeve.

Lanbi paused and looked around, "Young- Grisia!? Grisiaa!?" Lanbi stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

Nothing answer.

"Maybe, he's just strolling around?" Lanbi looked at Ceo relucantly.

"Impossible, he was trailling behind us! He would never leave us within ten meters!" Ceo stood up in panic.

"Maybe, he's lost?" Lanbi offered again.

"Teacher, the moment this town's map was seen by him, even for a split second, is the moment he knew this town like his own backhand!" Ceo rejected the idea.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked and both jumped. Damn Cloud Knights and their stupid footwork!

"Grisia is missing," Lanbi informed.

Cloud's breath hitched for a split second in terror, "Let's split up, both you and I have the speed to cover the widest range," Cloud suggested anxiously.

"Alright," Lanbi nodded. "C'mon child, we're searching for the lost golden boy!"

* * *

An hour later, they still hadn't found any trace of Grisia. Ceo is getting jittery and Lanbi is getting nervous. Cloud and Demos also brought back no news.

"Mr. Lanbi?" A middle aged lady greeted Lanbi in surprise.

"Hah? Oh, yeah. How do you, madam Julia," Lanbi smoothened his expression to smile charmingly to the middle aged madam.

"Why are you still outside? It's getting dark soon, I suggest to send her home, it's dangerous around here for such a fair young lady," the madam informed in concern.

"No need to be worry, madam. My daughter is with me always," Lanbi stated carefreely.

Madam Julia still showed her concern, "That's good for miss Sion. But where's your other daughter? Is she already went back?" She asked.

"..."

"..." Ceo and Lanbi looked blankly on the middle aged madam, bewildered.

"Pardon?" Lanbi asked politely.

"Your other daughter, the one with silky blonde hair, flawless skin, and a very pretty smile," Julia explained in confusion. What kind of father that forgot his own daughter?

Lanbi's and Ceo's jaws dropped inelegantly, _'Daughter!?'_ They yelled internally.

"Oh my God of Light!" Ceo exclaimed in horror. Goddammit! Grisia, it's your fault for being too beautiful!

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"Ma'am, that 'daughter' is not my daughter! He's my _son!_ " Lanbi exclaimed incredulously. Julia gaped at the handsome man in front of her.

"A son?!" Julia gasped. "My apologize, I didn't notice. He was so beautiful, everyone thought he was your other daughter..."

"Cloud! Cloud!" Lanbi immadiately cried out to call his comrade.

"I heard that!" Cloud snapped. "This is the worst outcome, God of Light! Child!" Cloud called out his student who tapped his shoulder to announce his presence.

"Teacher," Demos looked solemn, a slight frown of his mouth could be the proof.

"From henceforth, you're the Cloud Knight," Cloud voiced out silently as he released the Divine Cloud Sword from his belt. Lanbi knocked Cloud's head heavily.

"You can't just wash your hands off, you bastard!" Lanbi cursed.

Cloud hissed and fell to the floor, "I'm doomed to always use Cloud Steps constantly in my life!" Cloud sobbed. "I won't even go to the meeting! I will be unable to! I have to sleep under the banyan tree from now on, my room is out of question! Sun will kill me otherwise!"

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"There you go," Neo patted Grisia's shoulder gently as he handed him over to Cloud and his... Currently invisible student._

 _Oh, the Young Cloud materialized to greet Grisia, never mind then._

 _"May the benevolent God of Light always be with you and lighten up your path to destroy evils and darkness in the criminals' hearts. My child, don't ever forget the God of Light's teaching, otherwise, Teacher will be the one who repent in your stead," in other words, don't mess up or humiliate him. Else, Grisia would be thrashed gracefully upon coming home._

 _"Dearest Teacher, this child won't let you down. The God if Light is in my side to destroy evils and darkness in everyone's minds," Grisia gracefully replied._

 _"Hm," Neo gracefully nodded. "You may go first with the Young Cloud, I have something to talk to with Brother Cloud," Neo instructed._

 _"Yes Teacher," Grisia turned his head to look... Where's Demos? He looked around again to find nothing, "Young Cloud? Young Cloud? Brother?" He turned around to walk away, looking around "Dee?! Dee? Young Cloud! Dee-dee?!" The blonde called out a bit inelegantly, but Neo forgave him for that._

 _"What do you need for, Sun?" Cloud asked, tucking his strand of light purple hair, behind his ear._

 _"Brother Cloud, you know that Grisia is my one and only successorright?" Neo smiled dazzlingly and said._

 _"Yes, you forgot the back-up knight," Cloud nodded._

 _"Although that Student of Sun had always been nothing but a headache to Sun, the God of Light has fated me with him," Neo said solemnly._

 _'Having shaved ice and roasted kebab on hot days are a headache to you?' Cloud mused silently._

 _"But, Grisia is all Sun have. No matter how much Sun just want to beat him up for his lousy swordmanship, he was still the one who learnt under Sun for five years." Neo's smile becomes more dazzling. "If something were to happen to Sun's only successor. Brother or not, Sun will make you pay," Neo gripped Cloud's shoulder tightly with a dark smile on his face._

 _"I-I..." Cloud stuttered._

 _"There you go! May the God of Light forgives your sin!" Neo smiled brightly. However, Neo wouldn't forgive any mistake._

 _"Y-yes..."_

* * *

"Storm! You go back to the temple and report the unpredicted change!" Cloud immadiately ordered.

"No way!" Lanbi yelled. "There's no way in the hell I want to be the one who report it to Sun!"

"Neither I am!" Cloud said.

"How about, rock-paper-scissor?"

"Teacher! Grisia is in danger, there's no time to play a game!" Ceo yelled.

"This is to decide life and death!" Lanbu reasoned.

"Our 38th generation's Sun Knight is in danger! If something bad happened to him because you guys are so slow, I'm not going to become a Storm Knight! Kindly call the back-up," Ceo stomped his feet furiously. Grisia is his brother, no matter how much Ceo is annoyed by him, nothing can replace him. If his Sun Knight is not Grisia, then might as well step down.

"I agree," Demos suddenly said from Ceo's side. Two Future Holy Knights threatened ti withdraw.

Lanbi and Cloud looked at each other, "Let's go."

And thus' soon enough, a raging Sun and several other elite Holy Knights followed the fiasco.

* * *

"Ugh..." Grisia opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar place. He sat up and blinked blearily... Wait, hold up. Why there are so many girls here?

Grisia's eyes widened, what he landed himself into, this time?! "Where am I?" Grisia demanded.

"Ssh!" A delicate hand covered his rosy lips immadiately. "Don't be too loud, or else they'll be unhappy and beat us up!" A girl, probably in her seventeen, said urgently.

Grisia shook his head, "Where am I?" He whispered.

"We're inside the kidnapper's hideout. Are you okay?" The girl asked in concern.

Realization dawned in Grisia, looking around, he can only sees young girls being held in captive. Only waiting to be sold. But...

 _'I'm a boy, though...?'_ Grisia thought in bewilderment. Grisia mused some more before something clicked.

 _'God of Light! They mistook my gender!'_ Grisia thought in horror. ' _I'm always introduced as the other -child- with the exception of that flowershop lady! Even that flowershop lady was awkward when she heard that I am a boy..._

 _Wait... Those shops' free samples... Most come from middle aged ladies, but some came from men! An then, those women were all a motherly type of women! Some people pointed at me when they said 'beautiful' instead of Deatheo... This is too easy, how on earth I didn't realize it sooner?!'_ Grisia screamed internally.

"Hey! The pretty blonde is awake!" A rogue-ish man entered and exclaimed in delight.

"Really?! Eyy, truly a beauty ah, how much do you think she'll fetch?"

Grisia's face darkened as lightning crackled around his tied hands.

* * *

Neo cursed furiously as he climbed the mountain with little difficilties, not caring even if someone heard the benevolent Sun Knight is cursing up storm. He's very anxious, he trusted his student very much, aside for Swordmanship, that kid is the ace of all trades. But if he could be kidnapped, that means the kidnapped managed to tranqualized him, and no one could protect themselves while being unconscious.

Neo is not worried okay? It's just... Grisia is his ticket to retirement, that's all.

Damn, Neo will beat that kid up for making him, Neo Sun, worried!

Hm? Hold on. Neo stopped abruptly making the rest behind him also stopped. He sniffed the air and smiled, "A burning smell came from that direction," Neo pointed to one particular direction.

"Sun, we're searching for Young Sun right now!" Lanbi urged.

"I know my child the best, the burning smell must be caused by him, let's go!" Beo confidently dashed on.

"We have to stop him," Cloud voiced out, "Because the burning smell came from the other direction."

Lanbi facepalmed. Neo is still Neo, even when there's a clear lead to the right direction, he still managed to get lost.

* * *

Grisia coughed vigorously as he fanned the smoke away from his face, all the captives had been released and freed. But in the end, Grisia's attack had been too vicious to the wooden shed. No matter, the victims all had been out of the way. Even if someone got burned, it would be one of the human trafficker and it's Grisia's self-defense.

Grisia threw two more Wind blades to the fire, hoping to discourage any pursuer.

"Grisia!" A familar voice immadiately calmed Grisia down. Even if there are dozen pursuers now, Grisia won't be afraid...

"Teacher!" Grisia answered in relief. He's safe! Finally safe!

"Look out!" Cloud yelled as shadow loomed over Grisia.

 ***Slash***

No one know when he reache there, but Demos had quickly slashed the big man before he could attempt to reach for Grisia. Neo, with renewed fury, unsheated the Divine Sun Sword.

"Capture them all!" Neo hollered his order. Now helps and witnesses are here, Grisia did not need to fight anymore.

Grisia is immadiately pulled to the safe zone for questioning, "Are you okay?" Lanbi asked frantically as he checked Grisia's entirety. With a nod as the answer (Grisia is too lazy to spout out nonsense right now), Lanbi took off to assist Neo to not make any more damage.

When Lanbi left, Grisia is immadiately surrounded by his warm-hearted faction's brothers.

"You're not hurt right?" Elmairy fussed tearfully. Oh, his poor poor leader had been kidnapped, his soft heart couldn't imagine Grisia's hardship to go through that. In reality it's not that bad, but Elmairy is too much of a good guy so he tended to think more about others.

"Did you beat their asses? I bet you did, right?!" Chikus exclaimed delightfully.

"Who knows they would took the supposed brothers and ignore the real bait?" Georgo smirked, the situation is too funny.

"There's no lasting trauma, right?" Ceo asked anxiously, he's not in a dress anymore, but instead in his handsome uniform.

Grisia lets out a groan and covered his entire face, "I can't believe they thought I'm a girl!" He screamed into his hands. "Why?!" He cried out.

"There, there," Elmairy, Ceo and Demos immadiately patted him to console him.

"Even if you're a girl, you're a very beautiful girl, Grisia," Chikus blurted out and Georgo burst out laughing.

"Psst, Chikus!" Elmairy's sweat dropped.

On the other side, Neo is laughing madly, "Kidnapping my student, hmph! How dare you! Do you know that I don't hae any alternative, hm?! Let's see if you guys like it without any 'alternative'!" Neo bellowed.

"Err, children, quickly go back first to the Temple. Bring back and send the Young Sun to the Sanctuary," Cloud's sweat dropped as he ushered the children back home before Neo could start his massacre.

They all obeyed and immadiately setted to go back.

"Deatheo, your debt to me increased," Grisia stated.

"How could that be?!" Ceo stared in disbelief.

"Obviously, it's because the hardship I've been through! You're the one who supposedly got kidnapped, why was I the one who became the victim?" Grisia frowned. "I have so much traumas right now."

"Ehh," Ceo scratched his head, "Alright, I got it."

"And, you didn't guard me properly, so you have to carry me back to the Church."

"What?!"

"My feet hurt! Do you think I can handle walking back? I might as well head back to those people's hideout and sit there! Take responsiblity!" Grisia whined.

"... Alright then, hop on!" Ceo gritted his teeth and kneeled down.

* * *

Ceo Storm, the current Storm Knight, blinked and tilted his head.

"... I was so stupid back then," Ceo said solemnly.

"No kidding, remember the spreading rumour in the next day?" Georgo smirked.

Grisia and Ceo smiled bitterly.

"Seriously, what did happen?!" Laica demanded.

Just another lazy days for the Twelve Holy Knights and their students.


End file.
